Cancer
by MovieVillain
Summary: While on the run from the authorities, Jodie got a call from her adoptive mother, Susan, that Philip is dying from pancreatic cancer. How would the visit go well?
1. Reunion

_"Your father... he's dying of cancer."_

Jodie never expected to hear from her adoptive parents again after they transferred her to live in the DPA (Department of Paranormal Activities). As for her relationship with them, her adoptive mother is a nice woman, but her adoptive father is her opposite; a coward and a religious fanatic, the reason why he had no love for her.

She didn't expect to get a call from Susan during her run from the CIA after she deserted Ryan Clayton in the helicopter from discovering the true intentions of her target, Gemaal Sheik Charrief, was only trying to find peace for his country as its democratically elected president. At last, she arrive at the hospital for the night to see Susan sobbing while sitting on a chair to wait for her.

As the adult saw her, she couldn't believe how grown her little girl is now.

"Jodie..." she hugged her.

"Mom..." the hugged is being returned. Even if she isn't her real mother, Jodie is happy to be reunited with her. They let go of the hug after a few seconds. "Where is he?"

Susan directed her to the hospital room where Philip is last seen. While walking, she told her about how he was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer from about a year ago; a year when Jodie worked for the CIA. The doctors tried everything to save him, including with the use of chemotherapy, but nothing seems to be working. He must have fought this battle during the time she was absent from his life after she was transferred to live in the DPA.

At last, Jodie is directed to the room where Philip is now lying, not to mention dying from his cancer. Contrasting to how he was when she entered his life, he has lost some weight, his skin is now frail, and most of all, he no longer has hair on his head. The man who used to be distant with her and called her a demon is now reduced into a broken shadow of his former self.

"Jodie..." he said weakly.

"Dad..." the young woman approached him closely, and this is the very first time he called him 'Dad', unlike the times she couldn't call him that due to his attitude towards her. Even if he isn't her real father, Jodie nevertheless approached him.

"Look at how big you've become," Philip took note of her growth. "How was life with you so far?"

She told him of her life story, and Susan listened to it as well. Her life was good living in the base with Nathan and Cole. A year ago, Ryan came to the base to recruit her to the CIA. She didn't know why, but she suspected the reason for it was because of her potential with Aiden. During that fateful mission, she was ordered to kill her target, and she succeeded, but not without a great price. The target was an elected president trying to find peace for his own country. As a result, she abandoned Ryan in the helicopter and was on the run since then.

"I see..." Philip understood the story, and so did his wife. "I always suspected the CIA was up to no good when they were trying to recruit you, and I failed to do anything about it when your mother and I heard the news from another base."

Jodie didn't say a word. She always knew they would hear this news eventually.

"Jodie, I want you to do me a favor," the dying man said his instruction, directing his attention to his life support where his life is now dependent on it, and that he will never get out of this alive. "That power you have, I want you to use it to stop my heart. I'd rather die by your hand as mercy than letting my cancer kill me."

She is silent on this as well. He told her an additional detail.

"Or you can let my cancer kill me. Either way, I totally deserve to die for the way I treated you before I left your life. As of now, I'm truly sorry for it. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. It's time to make a choice, Jodie."

At that point, Jodie has two choices: forgive Philip and stop his heart as mercy, or don't forgive Philip and let the cancer kill him. Either way, he got what he deserve for how he treated her before she was transferred to live in the DPA.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Here's a great way to kill Philip Holmes, Jodie's abusive adoptive father: cancer. The reason I didn't mention whether he truly regretted leaving Jodie behind or calling her a monster after Aiden strangled him is because this story is from both choices.  
**


	2. Do Not Forgive

Jodie has made her choice: don't forgive Philip and let the cancer kill him.

"Oh, am I supposed to forgive you after how you treated me? You were mean to me, and you abandoned me!" she ranted, letting out all the anger she kept hidden during the years she lived with him as a child. "You called me a demon behind my back, and you called me a monster when you left me in the DPA! I'd rather let the cancer kill you than giving you the death you needed. Goodbye, Dad, and this is the last time I'll see you in my life."

With those harsh words, she left the room afterwards.

"Jodie..." Susan said worriedly.

"It's fine, Susan," Philip reassured weakly to his wife. "It's just as I told her; she doesn't have to forgive me if she doesn't want to."

The next day at the hospital, she is seen sleeping next to him, and he's taking small sips of air before he stopped breathe. She woke up from hearing the noise of his life support beeping, and that she realized he died. He died from his cancer, but at least, he faced his death without fear.

He was buried in a cemetery with Susan mourning for him, and Jodie is seen watching from a distance. Unbeknownst to his wife, he is now a spirit that only Jodie could see, and he was back to the way he was before when she was a child. A young boy is seen next to him, making her realize he must be their deceased biological son. Philip is now reunited with his son in death.

Jodie left the cemetery afterwards, continuing her run from the authorities.


	3. Forgive

Jodie made her choice: forgive Philip and stop his heart as mercy.

"I forgive you, Dad," she said mournfully, and she talked to Aiden of her decision. "Aiden, can you please do it?"

The poltergeist granted her wish as it focuses on Philip's heart and used some kind of power to stop it, ending his life.

"Thank you, Jodie," he said his last words before dying. He died with a smile on his face due to being forgiven for his sins against her and granting him the death he needed than dying from his cancer.

Jodie looked at Susan with a mournful expression on her face, and they hugged each other, feeling their shared loss together. While they hugged, she saw Philip as a spirit and he was back to the way he was when she was a child. Only she could see him, not Susan. She even saw him with a little boy on his side, making her realized that he is the couple's deceased biological son. At least Philip is now reunited with his son in death.

The next day, they buried Philip in a cemetery, and Jodie left Susan to continue her run from the authorities.


End file.
